In view of the astronomical price rise of gold recently, it has become imperative to search for alternatives to conventional dental gold alloys in the form of low golds and nonprecious alloys. The main thrust of this research project is to optimize low gold compositions for economy as well as adequate corrosion resistance. Within this long-range goal, it is proposed to initially characterize the corrosion resistance of gold and base metal alloys like Ag, Cu. Similar investigations are to be carried out with Pd vis-a-vis Ag and Cu. Based on the data using binary systems, appropriate ternary and multi-component systems will also be studied. The corrosion analysis is to be carried out in different ways: (1) Potentiostatic anodic polarization over a wide range of anodic over-potentials. (2) Potentiodynamic polarization and cycle voltammetry techniques. (3) Linear polarization techniques. (4) Corrosion behavior diagrams. The corrosion characterization is to be carried out in Ringer's solution with approximately 162 (MEQ/L) Cl- ion concentration. The corrosion products will be studied using EDX spectra and X-ray diffraction techniques. The primary thrust of the program is to reveal the corroding phases or elements and the mechanisms of corrosion processes. The secondary goals are to formulate useful alloy compositions compatible with economy and corrosion resistance.